


Scars

by Wafflepiez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Oh god, im really lazy with my tagging arent i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflepiez/pseuds/Wafflepiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China comes clean to the one he loves most in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Prussia stood still, the wind rolling all around him. The other male stood just a little too far away, completely flushed in the face from what he'd just said.

Prussia licked his lips, trying to figure out what to say. He was at a loss.

"P-Prussia? Are you... Okay?"

"... It's quite a revelation..."

The wind rustled the trees. Silence fell again. Prussia looked China in the eye, opening his mouth as though to speak. Nothing came out though.

"... Prussia?"

"Yeah... Hey. Come here."

Prussia stepped forward. The wind blew, and carried his voice away. China strained his ears to hear him?

"What?"

He was embraced. It was warm, given the windchill. It wasn't that windy in Beijing, usually. He hugged back, burying his face into the other's chest.

"What a brave thing to admit, to another man, at that. I want to say that I love you too, but..."

China froze up a little bit.

"My love is... Unrequited?"

"I only see you as a friend, China. I'm sorry."

He stepped back, wiping his eyes with his (ridiculously long) sleeves. He then broke out into a run, leaving Prussia stunned.

"... Oi, hey! Wait up, China!"

 

China was curled up on the floor at his house. He was surrounded in general house clutter, and a decent-sized pile of tissues.

There was a knock at the door.

"What is is, aru? If it's Japan, just leave the order on the doorstep. Don't come in."

"It's me, China."

He seized up. He'd followed him all the way to here? What did he want?

"Go away! I don't wanna talk to you for a thousand years!"

"But then I'd miss you..."

China stood up and walked to the door, opening it slightly and peered through the crack. Indeed, the dead nation was standing there, something behind his back.

"L-Listen... I didn't intend for you to get so offended... I'm sorry."

He paused. There were lots of pauses.

"... The feeling isn't _completely_ unrequited... If I had to admit..."

His speech ran into German mumbling. China threw the door wide open and pulled him inside, making him stumble into the foyer.

"Hyaaghn... Ch-China? What's going on-"

Prussia was promptly straddled by the Asian man, and kissed hard. It was hot and breathless, making him groan.

"Ch-China... Ah, get off, get off..."

China pulled away, sitting up, face flushed (again).

"What? Oh, shit, was I too forward? S-S-Sorry, aru..."

He hid his face, and Prussia gently moved his hands away. He looked into his eyes.

"China..."

He sat up and kissed the Chinaman, softer than before. It seemed to be filled with an awkward sort of love. As though it was their first kiss. It was tender.

Prussia broke away after a while, moving down to his neck. This was all moving along very quickly, as though he was pressed for time. He nipped a particularly tender part of his neck, and China yelped. Prussia smirked, taking care to pay a lot of attention to that area.

"P-P-Prussia- Hnn... Please, hurry up..."

Prussia held him close, kissing his lips again. He bit gently on the bottom lip, pulling it back and letting go.

"Ah, don't you know? I'm a bottom."

The mood went cold. So cold.

"Y-You... What?"

"Bot-tom. You know, I take it up the a-"

"You're kidding me, aru! I don't know this at all..."

"W-Well, we don't have to do that just yet..."

"But I want to do it!"

"Why in such a rush..."

"I hear Japan writing about it every day, and it really gets on my nerves! All about these "Crack Shippings"... I wanna tell him it's a real thing!"

"... Are those feelings forced, then?"

"Of course not, aru! I do, I really love you!"

"Love is a strong word... Maybe you just want to fu-"

He was cut off by a kiss that was full of passion. This was a clear indication of China's affections. Prussia melted into his soft lips, chuckling through the kiss.

"Nn... What, aru?"

"I believe you. I'm sorry that I doubted you. I do think I love you."

China smiled, flushing and laughing. He gave him one last kiss, before giving him a big hug.

"Even if it's only for a few years, I'd love to live with you."

"My apartment has a lot of space. Please, do move in and involve yourself in western cultures."

"Germany is boring, aru. Let's move to, like, Canada."

"Canada? Why there? Why not somewhere familiar?"

"I'm sick of here. I keep getting all polluted and greasy. And Germany is too strict for me. I wanna go to Canada. I'm sure he'll lend us a place to stay."

Prussia paused.

"... There's a Prussia in Canada, you know. Can we move there?"

"Ah, okay! But... B-Before you leave..."

Prussia made himself comfortable on the couch, pulling China into his lap. He yelped, and shuffled uncomfortably on his legs.

"Ah? What is it?"

"I still... Wanna... Mumblemumble."

Prussia raised an eyebrow, looking down to where China's hands were. They appeared to be resting in his lap, but with his trained big-brother eyes, he could see he was hiding something.

"Watcha got goin' on down there?"

He flushed a little more.

"It's n-nothing."

"I don't think your little friend down there finds this to be nothing."

There was a moment of silence as they decided how to react to one another.

"... China. Got any lube around?"

 

Within a few moments, they were naked and in the bedroom. China, the noble man that he was, was seated in Prussia's lap, letting the expert work him open.

"God, this feels so strange, aru."

"Really? Should I stop?"

"It's a good kind of strange."

Prussia's fingers were pretty long. With his right hand, he worked to stretch him, and his right one coiled around to China's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Just having a feel."

"Don't be gross."

Prussia ran some kisses down the others' spine, marveling at the enormous, largely faded scar on the back.

"... We're alike, you and I."

"Eh? How?"

"We both are very scarred."

"That's really the only major one, though. I have a few more all over the place."

Prussia withdrew his hand from China's ass, making him feel a bit empty. He kissed behind his ear, fumbling for the lube on the table beside him. China rutted himself against his thigh, moaning. This seemed to make Prussia's movements a bit more rushed as he prepared his monster dong for China.

Once he saw to it being properly slicked up, he poked China and gestured for him to sit up a little.

"Ah, are you ready?"

"Hnn... Pru, please-"

"Just a few more moments. I want it, too."

He aligned their bodies, and slowly pushed beyond the ring of muscle. He bit down on China's shoulder as the Asian cried out.

"Hyeegh! It's... I-I-"

"Am I going too fast?"

"It's... Strange... But so good..."

Prussia huffed as he felt China move himself down, and moaned a little as he watched him take him length in.

"Ah, China..."

He might have bitten down a little too hard, because he started tasting blood in his mouth. He licked the wound he'd created, listening to China's breath start to hitch. He felt every quiver and tensing that he made. It felt really good, to say the least.

"I-I think I bottomed out, Prussia..."

"That was fast. Anxious, are we?"

"Shut up..."

Prussia let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, but you better not. I want to hear every last delicious moan out of that mouth of yours."

China moaned as he began riding him, bouncing up and down and a moderate pace. Prussia kept his hips steady by putting a hand there, the other moving to his front and wrapping around China's cock.

"Prussia, what are you- Ooh!"

He let out a curse in Mandarin as Prussia began to stroke him. He threw his head back, moaning and rocking his hips. It seems he found his prostate at this time, and was taking his chance to abuse it.

"I can't... It's too good! I'm gonna cum early if you keep this bloody act up..."

Prussia licked his lips, thumbing the tip.

"I wanna drink every drop of your cum, China. It has to taste so good..."

They went on dirty talking each other for a while, before China let out a particularly long string of Chinese. Prussia was about to ask him to translate, when he felt his partner tense up and let out one last moan.

Prussia relentlessly fucked him as he came, catching what came out in the palm of his hand. It was warm, and wet. He came inside of China, moaning his name and drinking his cum.

As Prussia licked his hand clean, China dismounted and sighed, flopping off to the side.

"Mm. Tastes like your cooking."

"Really?"

He mumbled. It seemed like he was about ready to fall asleep.

"Oi. I came inside, you know."

"Nn."

"Go clean up."

"No, aru."

"Disgusting."

"It's too much hassle! My ass hurts!"

"Duddums. Go clean up, or I won't fuck you again."

He sighed, sitting up and stretching.

"You shouldn't fuck an old man in the first place. Could throw out my back."

They shared a laugh, faces flushed in the dull light.

"Whatever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One: I don't proofread my stuff. Sorry.
> 
> Two: In case you haven't noticed, Prussia is my husband. I also formally apologize for this story. Who even ships this? Please tell me if you do.


End file.
